


China and Platinum

by purewanderlust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewanderlust/pseuds/purewanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 moments.  Brief allusions to 5x22 and 7x23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	China and Platinum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therellbepeacewhenyouaredone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therellbepeacewhenyouaredone/gifts).



**1\. Absconded**  
  
From the first moment Dean peered up and into that hospital bed, he was lost.  
The chubby baby in his mother's arms had taken his heart and run with it, never to be returned.  
  
 **2\. Onomatopoeia**  
  
Dean presents Sammy with his first Batman comic book at age five.   
The next day, his little brother tells him that he thinks Dean is the best superhero of them all.   
  
 **3\. Dexterity**  
  
Sam first realizes how he feels about his brother the first time Dad lets him join them at the firing range.  
Watching Dean's finger wrapped around the trigger sends hot chills down his spine and he spends that night dreaming of those fingers all over  _him_ , instead.   
  
 **4\. Swagger**  
  
Dean has this way of moving that makes everyone--men, women, everyone in between--look up and take notice, half in love from the first moment.   
This fact is the only thing that gets Sam through his fourteen year-old Incest Crisis.

 **5\. Malarky**  
  
"And that, brother mine, is why no hunter has ever seen the Loch Ness monster," Dean concludes, looking proud of himself.  
Sam stares at him in complete astonishment for a moment before giving him a shove, "You're so full of shit."  
  
 **6\. Incandescent**  
  
"You shoulda seen it, Sammy, it just exploded into a million pieces!" Dean tells his fifteen year-old brother, waving his arms for emphasis.  
Sam can't get enough of his brother after a successful hunt; full of energy and enthusiasm, and shining brighter than the sun.  
  
 **7\. Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliphobia**  
  
"So we've got a ghost that latches on to the ignominious," Dean muses and Sam stares at him, disbelieving and suddenly aroused.   
Dean grins slyly, almost like he knows the effect he's having on his brother and says: "Just because I don't use a lot it doesn't mean I don't have an expansive vocabulary, Sammy."  
  
 **8\. Sure-fire**  
  
"It's a great plan, Sammy," Dean says, "Foolproof."   
Turns out 'foolproof' means Sam stitching up his older brother at three in the morning, but there are kisses too, so it's not all bad.  
  
 **9\. Ingratiating**  
  
Sam's got these ernest puppy dog eyes and that floppy hair that makes everyone immediately love and trust him.  
It makes Dean feel a little better to know he's not the only one affected.  
  
 **10\. Cephalopod**  
  
"I almost got eaten by a kelpie and you think this is a good time to start in with the Davy Jones jokes?" Dean yelps, outraged.   
Sam kisses his nose despite his brother's protests and points out "Could've been worse. Could've been cthulhu."   
  
 **11\. Jaded**  
  
Dean lets Sam kiss him, will even fool around a little, but he always keeps his eyes closed.  
Sam wonders how long it's going to take for him to break through Dean's cynicism and make him believe that this is what he really wants.   
  
 **12\. Irreparable**  
  
Dean knows there's probably something broken about a man who looks at his brother the way he does, wants what Dean wants.  
But then Sam smiles at him and Dean thinks _if this is brokenness, being fixed is overrated._    
  
 **13\. Coordinate**  
  
Sammy, Dean quickly discovers, is a bossy little bottom, demanding "deeper, harder, more" in between pants and gasps.  
But following his instructions always leads to fantastic results, so Dean guesses he has to give him credit for that.  
  
 **14\. Vexes**  
   
Not a lot has changed since Sam and Dean started sleeping together.  
The only significant difference being that Sam now has leverage for when Dean is being annoying.  
  
 **15\. Vivacious**  
  
"It's a vitality spell," Dean says calmly, closing the laptop with a click, "You'll want to fuck every living thing within reach, but it'll wear off after twelve hours."  
Sam quirks a suggestive eyebrow at him, "You got any special plans for the next twelve hours?"  
  
 **16\. Delicious**  
  
The first time Sam convinces Dean to let him use chocolate sauce in bed is the best day ever.  
Dean arches and whimpers beautifully under his tongue and that tastes even better than the Hershey's syrup does. 

 **17\. Querulous**  
  
Sam almost dies on a hunt and Dean doesn't talk to him for the rest of the day, playing Led Zeppelin at top volume in the car.  
When they get to their next motel, Sam lashes his brother to the headboard with some ties and sets about lifting his black mood.

 **18\. Certainty**  
  
There is only one absolute in Dean Winchester's life: how much he loves his brother.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you," he whispers brokenly into Sam's hair, for the first and only time; his brother dies tomorrow.  
  
 **19\. Plethora**  
  
Dean's seen so many monsters in his life, but it never compared to this--being surrounded on all sides and completely alone.  
He wants to wish Sam was with him, but he's so grateful his brother doesn't have to go through this too.  
  
 **20\. Peace**  
  
Sam knows there's no chance, severed an artery this time, and Dean's fading too, bleeding out less than two feet away.   
His brother finds his hand and squeezes with what's left of his strength and Sam's not afraid anymore. 

 


End file.
